How Does The Public Take It?
by MondlerObsessed813
Summary: How does everyone react when Holt and Lucy go public with their relationship? Will Lucy still be taken seriously at 'DirtNow? Will Holt have a career left?
1. Chapter 1

_A continuation of "In Lieu Of Flowers…." Holt told Lucy the only way he would continue being in a relationship with her is if she was okay with him going public with their relationship, she accepted and they did as they always did every night. Now that its finally had time to sink into her brain Lucy is starting to think about how the public is going to take their relationship. Will she still get the respect at 'DirtNow' that she's always demanded? Will Holt get blamed for the death of Julia Mallory because him and Lucy were more then just reporter and actor? Read on to find out how their relationship plays out. Do they stay together? Will the public tear them apart? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dirt even though I wish I did because its such a genius show and should definitely come back! _

Lucy Spiller was laying in the tight grip of boyfriends arms Holt McLaren this point of their love- making was one of her favorites. She loved the feeling they got when they were in the midst of doing each other and she loved it when he made her cum but she was also an emotional person. Besides Don and Holt no one has ever seen her as anything else other then the stone cold bitch face Editor and Chief of "_DirtNow"_. Believe it or not she could be one of the most emotional people you could ever meet in your life she always had her guard up when she was around everyone, In her line of work you had to have your guard up and trust no one to stay out of pages of any gossip magazines and now she found herself thinking about how once their relationship came out in her own magazine she'd be on the cover. Thats right. She would be on the cover of her own magazine probably with one of those salacious pictures her stalker/Brother took of them while they were sneaking around and hooking up behind Julia's, Holt's now dead- ex girlfriend who tried to kill Lucy, back.

At this point she let out an audible sigh as all these thoughts flooded her brain. "Are you okay?" She heard from the lover next to her. "Yeah, Just thinking about everything that might happen after we put this in the public, I mean we might as well release it in Dirt because you know no one will be expecting the story and every one is going to want the story as soon as we release it. I mean I can see covers now, "Queen Bitch of Magazines Screwing Hottest Movie Star"." She said laughing as she propped herself up to look at him. She knew what was next to come out of his mouth so she figured she might as well go ahead and respond. "You're more then a story to me, Holt. I'm just saying to everyone else we're just another story so in our issue we might as well get everything that might be questioned answered and we can still save our careers because like I said before if one reporter starts digging I might have a career left but you wouldn't and now that this is in our control we can totally make it seem like we were dating and fell in love just before the Hollywood Gold Awards and no one will ever need to know that we were doing it while you were still dating Julia." She said as if she was at work and ordering demands at all her workers that everyone liked to call her minions.

Holt just laughed at the sight in front of him. He loved how she took her work so serious and he was happy with himself, now that he made her life more then just getting out the next best issue of her magazine. "Babe take it easy we can figure out all the details tomorrow. I know I said I needed to be back to set tomorrow but maybe I can take off and we can work this out until you're happy with it. How does that sound?" Lucy couldn't help but smile at how considerate he was of how she felt. "That sounds perfect. I'll just give Willa some shit work to do for the back of the book and we can spend all day figuring this situation out and maybe making out on the couch." She joked with him leaning down to kiss his lips. "I know I don't do this often but I just want to thank you for coming by tonight. I know I said I needed to get over this myself but I'm glad that your able to know when I really need you and when I don't."

"C'mon, I know when the woman I love really needs me and when she doesn't…" Lucy's eyes widened at the sound of the word love. "Oh shit, Lucy I'm sorry I- it slipped I swear." He was silenced by the feeling of Lucy's finger coming in contact with his lips. "Shut up. It's fine that you feel that…I do too but I'm just not ready for that yet Holt…Just not yet, Please." Holt silently agreed with a nod of his head and just gathered her in his arms. "It's late, lets just go to bed, okay?" He said almost in a whisper and she gave his lips a small kiss and settled down in his arms. Ever since she's been stabbed she always fell asleep much easier but now that she had someone that she actually felt something toward it made her sleep just that much better. She knew she loved him the same way he loved her but she just wasn't ready to admit it just yet.

_Sorry it's so short the next chapter will be much longer. Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dirt or any of the characters mentioned_

The next morning the couple was awoken by the sound of Lucy's alarm going off at 7:00. Normally she'd get up and and get ready for her day but since she had every bit of the story with no digging involved she figured she could just go in a little later then she normally did. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes looked right to Holt who was still half asleep just waking himself. "I'd call your director and tell him you aren't coming in you were supposed to be on set an hour ago." She said tossing his phone at him it landing on his toned stomach. He groaned as he sat up looking at her with sleepy bedroom eyes. "You know if anyone else including Julia woke me up that early every morning I think I'd kill them, you're just lucky I like you better." He said a smug smile on his face. Lucy couldn't help but at least giggle at his statement, kissing his lips back as he gently kissed her good morning, something she wasn't really used to just yet.

She got out of bed tying her black silk robe around her as she went to get her morning coffee before she showered and got dressed for work. Holt on the other hand just stayed in bed contacting his director giving him a bull shit excuse on why he wasn't already on set. He met Lucy in the kitchen looking at her phone over her shoulder as she answered work emails and texts from Don just checking up on her. He always checked up on her since they worked together but the amount of texts increased ever since the stabbing. She sat her coffee cup on the counter along with her cell phone. "I'm going to shower and get ready for work and you can get redressed and just wait for me." She said as more of a demand then a notifying statement.

She didn't even give him a second to reply before heading to her bathroom getting her hair and make up done for the day picking out a tight fitting dress on the shorter side of the things she owned along with a pair of black high heels and a leather jacket. Once she was ready she checked her phone again finishing off her coffee. "We have to go before everyone thinks they have a day the day off. I swear you'd think they know better by now, Pathetic really." She said to herself in a matter-of-factly tone as she headed for the door. Holt soon followed and got into her car with her.

The ride to the office was filled with a comfortable silence as they got out of the car and headed up to her office. It was definitely noticeable that Lucy was stressed, once they were in the elevator Holt gave her a kiss on the cheek stroking her back in a soothing matter. "Babe, relax." He whispered, she cracked a small smile something she almost never did when she was in the office nodding her head. "I'm as relaxed as I'll be until I get home but thank you." She said stepping in front of him walking into the bullpen of "_DirtNow"_ everyone scrambling around her seeing they only had 3 days until they had to close the book and so far had nothing.

"Everyone calm down because I actually have a story that involves no digging and every fact will be truthful. Now this will be in every other tabloid starting next week thats why we're running it this week now this entire story I will handle myself and everyone will be doing assignment for next weeks issue except for McPherson. I have a story for next week and I want it solved and written on my desk by noon today. Everyone search, McPherson come to my office." She felt her hand being covered by another's she put it behind her back as she held it tight like she was trying to relieve stress, giving everyone the 'move out of my way look'. She watched everyone disperse while the three of them walked to her office closing the door. "Holt, you can sit. McPherson I need you to do some research on the drugs Barrow had in his body and find who's doing them." She handed her Brent's autopsy without giving it a second thought. Willa nodded her head leaving to her desk shutting the door behind her.

Lucy had covered all the windows that viewed into her office, sitting next to Holt. "The only reason I have you here is to get direct quotes and to make sure everything I'm doing gets you're approval. Just because you're here it doest mean my job doesn't matter anymore. Another reason is the cover we only have the pictures my brother took when he was stalking me and believe me you know those aren't pretty unless you want everyone to have a snap shot of us doing it on my couch." She blew out a small sigh as she got a text from Don. "Which I why I have sent Don to get those pictures, don't be pissed at me but I had him get pictures last night and today." Soon Don made his entranced with the developed pictures. They were perfect, he was a genius. "Pick which one you want and I'll give you my opinion on it." Holt gave her a look as if to say 'You're kidding me right?"

Lucy gave him an apologetic smile…It made him melt she always was so much more beautiful when she smiled, an arm slid around her was it as he pointed to his two pictures. " I like those…" He said almost shyly looking at Lucy for her approval, she gave him a nod and set them aside. "Well done Don, another success. I'll call you if I need anything else." She gave him a nod to her head as if to say he was finished for now. He quickly left her office closing the door behind him. Lucy turned so she was wrapped up in Holt's arms she gave his lips a gentle but slow kiss. "You don't hate me right? The last thing I need is you mad at me…"

"Calm down, I'm not saying I appreciate getting followed by Don yet again but I understand why you did it, I promise its okay." He gave her a smile that anyone rarely saw besides her anymore, she leaned against him breathing out a sigh as if she was letting all the stress leave her body and she depended on him leaning most of her weight against his body which he didn't mind because she weighted next to nothing. "As much as I wish we could stay like this, but I need to get to my job and write up a few articles." She pushed him gently into her chair at her desk getting comfortable easily as she sat on his lap starting to type up a few things. His hands trailed up and down her sides as he was unable to stop touching her, he ached to be in contact with her. She blew out a content sigh momentarily stopping her typing, this trade went on for the next few hours stopping every so often for a quick make out session. Her articles were finally done and now all she had to do was get some mockups for the book.

She used some older articles and mini stories for the rest of the book and finally put together the books. Her hands were shaking as she looked it over, she was exploiting herself like she does to her so-called "victims". She needed o get this done before anyone else found out. Her arms protectively enwrapped around her waist giving her neck a few kisses. "I know I don't say this a lot but thank you…for everything you've done for me. Ready to go do this?" He nodded releasing her they both stood up and Lucy fixed her hair and makeup that was slightly disheveled before walking out of her office her hand linked with Holt's the whole way as they made their way to the art department. Once they made it to the bullpen again she announced to everyone. "I want a mock up on my desk in three hours, the wall is empty and you'll soon know why. Nobody comes in my office unless its urgent and by urgent I mean if you're dying or if Don's here."

She stayed locked up with her office with him for the full three hours (I'll let you decide what they did. Wink Wink.) Willa knocked on the door just as Lucy was settling back down at her desk, she set the mock up on her editors desk. "Holy shit Lucy." Willa said in a slight whisper, just staring at her boss as Lucy refused to meet eyes with Willa or Holt almost ashamed of the fact that she actually just let this secret out to her staff. 'Good thing Brent's dead or she would never hear the end of it.' She thought a slight smirk coming to her lips

_How will Lucy be treated now? How does Willa actually feel about this? Will Lucy and Holt be torn apart? Review to find out!_


	3. PLEASE READ!

Hey Guys! Sorry for everyone who was expecting a new chapter. I've been working on the chapter for the past week and a half and I'm having major writers block right now so I'm going to set this story aside and possibly start another but as of right now I'm not continuing this story until I finally have an idea or someone could give me one to use! Sorry again! If you have any ideas message me or leave it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do with it!

Thanks again!


End file.
